Products sensitive to oxygen, particularly foods, beverages and medicines, deteriorate or spoil in the presence of oxygen. One approach to reducing these difficulties is to package such products with packaging materials containing at least one layer of a so-called "passive" gas barrier film that can act as a physical barrier to transmission of oxygen but does not react with oxygen. Films obtained from ethylene vinyl alcohol copolymer (EVOH) or polyvinylidene dichloride (PVDC) are commonly used for this purpose due to their excellent oxygen barrier properties. By physically blocking transmission of oxygen, these barrier films can maintain or substantially maintain initial oxygen levels within a package. Because passive barrier films can add cost to a packaging construction and do not reduce levels of oxygen already present in the packaging construction, however, there is a need for effective, lower cost alternatives and improvements.
An approach to achieving or maintaining a low oxygen environment inside a package is to use a packet containing an oxygen absorbent material. The packet, also sometimes referred to as a pouch or sachet, is placed in the interior of the package along with the product. Sakamoto et al. discloses oxygen absorbent packets in Japan Laid Open Patent Application No. 121634/81 (1981). A typical ingredient used in the oxygen scavenger carried in the packet is reduced iron powder which can react with oxygen to form ferrous oxide or ferric oxide, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,650. Also, it is known to include in the packet, along with iron, a reaction promoter such as sodium chloride, and a water-absorbing agent, such as silica gel, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,410. Japan Laid Open Patent Application No. 82-24634 (1982) discloses an oxygen absorber composition comprising 100 parts by weight (pbw) iron powder, 2 to 7 pbw ammonium chloride, 8 to 15 pbw aqueous acid solution and 20 to 50 pbw of a slightly water soluble filler such as activated clay. Japan Laid Open Patent Application No. 79-158386 (1979) discloses an oxygen arresting composition comprising a metal, such as iron, copper or zinc, and optionally, a metal halide such as sodium chloride or zinc chloride at a level of 0.001 to 100 pbw to 1 pbw of metal and a filler such as clay at a level of 0.01 to 100 pbw to 1 pbw of metal.
Although oxygen absorbent or scavenger materials used in packets can react chemically with oxygen in the package, also sometimes referred to as "headspace oxygen", they do not prevent external oxygen from penetrating into the package. Therefore, it is common for packaging in which such packets are used to include additional protection such as wrappings of passive barrier films of the type described above. This adds to product costs. With many easy-to-prepare foods, another difficulty with oxygen scavenger packets is that consumers may mistakenly open them and consume their contents together with the food. Moreover, the extra manufacturing step of placing a packet into a container can add to the cost of the product and slow production. Further, oxygen absorbent packets are not useful with liquid products.
In view of these disadvantages and limitations, it has been proposed to incorporate directly into the walls of a packaging article a so-called "active" oxygen absorber, i.e., one that reacts with oxygen. Because such a packaging article is formulated to include a material that reacts with oxygen permeating its walls, the packaging is said to provide an "active-barrier" as distinguished from passive barrier films which block transmission of oxygen but do not react with it. Active-barrier packaging is an attractive way to protect oxygen-sensitive products because it can not only prevent oxygen from reaching the product from the outside but also absorb oxygen present within a container.
One approach for obtaining active-barrier packaging is to incorporate a mixture of an oxidizable metal (e.g., iron) and an electrolyte (e.g., sodium chloride) into a suitable resin, melt process the result into monolayer or multilayer sheets or films and form the resulting oxygen scavenger-containing sheets or films into rigid or flexible containers or other packaging articles or components. This type of active-barrier is disclosed in Japan Laid Open Patent Application No. 56-60642 (1981), directed to an oxygen-scavenging sheet composed of a thermoplastic resin containing iron, zinc or copper and a metal halide. Disclosed resins include polyethylene and polyethylene terephthalate. Sodium chloride is the preferred metal halide. Component proportions are such that 1 to 500 parts metal halide are present per 100 parts resin and 1 to 200 parts metal halide are present per 100 parts metal. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,038 discloses plastic multilayer vessels of various layer structures formed from a resin composition formed by incorporating an oxygen scavenger, and optionally a water absorbing agent, in a gas barrier resin. The oxygen scavenger can be a metal powder such as iron, low valence metal oxides or reducing metal compounds. The oxygen scavenger can be used in combination with an assistant compound such as a hydroxide, carbonate, sulfite, thiosulfite, tertiary phosphate, secondary phosphate, organic acid salt or halide of an alkali metal or alkaline earth metal. The water absorbing agent can be an inorganic salt such as sodium chloride, calcium chloride, zinc chloride, ammonium chloride, ammonium sulfate, sodium sulfate, magnesium sulfate, disodium hydrogenphosphate, sodium dihydrogenphosphate, potassium carbonate or sodium nitrate. The oxygen scavenger can be present at 1 to 1000 weight % based on weight of the barrier resin. The water absorbing agent can be present at 1 to 300 weight % based on weight of the barrier resin.
One difficulty with scavenger systems incorporating an oxidizable metal (e.g., iron) and a metal halide (e.g., sodium chloride) into a thermoplastic layer is the inefficiency of the oxidation reaction. To obtain sufficient oxygen absorption in active-barrier packaging, high loadings of scavenger composition are often used. This typically requires that sheets, films and other packaging layer or wall structures containing a scavenging composition be relatively thick. This, in turn, contributes to cost of the packaging material and may preclude attainment of thin packaging films having adequate oxygen- scavenging capabilities. Another problem associated with incorporating many halide-containing compounds into oxygen-scavenging compositions is the potential for corrosion of processing equipment.
Other oxygen-scavenger systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,162, directed to compositions comprising iron particles and yeast mixed together with moisture, the moisture being provided by a vinegar/water solution or a mixture of ascorbic acid and sodium bisulfate; and Japanese Laid Open Patent Application JP52-104490, directed to use of sodium sulfate decahydrate in an oxygen scavenger composition in the presence of a filler and a metal such as iron or zinc and optionally a metal halide.
While a variety of approaches to maintaining or reducing oxygen levels in packaged items have been advanced, there remains a need for improved oxygen-scavenging compositions and packaging materials utilizing the same.
An object of the present invention is to provide improved oxygen-scavenging compositions and packaging. Another object is to provide low cost, oxygen-scavenging compositions of improved efficiency. Another object is to provide oxygen-scavenging compositions that can be used effectively, even at relatively low levels, in a wide range of active-barrier packaging films and sheets, including laminated and coextruded multilayer films and sheets. Another object is to provide active-barrier packaging containers that can increase the shelf-life of oxygen-sensitive products by slowing the passage of external oxygen into the container, by absorbing oxygen present inside the container or both. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.